Bessa
Summary Wife of Gan, the creator of existence, Bessa 'was a prominent goddess in the religions of Mid-World, and the only deity known to be able to have a direct effect on the outcome of one's life. The goddess of ''khef, life force, her symbol was the Rose, which was yet another nexus of all realities and existence. Her power is able to bring all those who call to her for aid through suffering and strife, tending to the needs of healers and hopefuls alike. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 1-B '| At least '''High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: 'Bessa, The Rose '''Origin: 'The Dark Tower '''Gender: '''Genderless, but takes a female form '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Goddess, Wife of Gan, the Rose '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Transduality, Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 10), Plot Manipulation (Can alter and rewrite Gan's designs), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, and Probability Manipulation (Patron goddess of gamblers), can bestow others with Reality Warping strong enough to erase even beings rated at High 1-B to some degree Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level '''(Should be comparable to the Dark Tower, an infinite-dimensional nexus woven from Gan's navel. The Rose seems to also be a constant throughout the infinite layers of reality, and is a completely separate nexus from the Dark Tower, singing reality into existence as opposed to simply being a cornerstone of it.) | At least '''High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level '(A primordial Spirit, who predates all of existence along with Gan. Should be far above the likes of the Crimson King, and is comparable to her husband to an unknown degree, as she is the only deity in existence who can defy or alter his design.) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists as a multiversal constant similar to her husband, Gan.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: 'Likely '''High Hyperverse level '(While the Rose itself as an object was possibly able to be destroyed this was never tested, due to the efforts of the Tet Corporation it is unknown if that particular physical form would have been able to take such a trauma. However, it is highly inferred that the Roses in the field of Can-Ka No Rey are all symbolic of her, and thus, she exists similar to Gan as a multiversal constant.) | At least '''High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level '(Should be comparable to her husband, Gan, who originally existed in the primordial void, the Prim, which predated existence.) 'Stamina: 'Likely limitless 'Range: 'High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable. 'Intelligence: 'Unknown, possibly Omniscient (Should be comparable to her husband to an unknown degree.) '''Weaknesses: '''The Rose's destruction/Gan's destruction | None notable. '''Key: The Rose '| '''Bessa *'Note: '''Simply transcending an infinitely-layered, or even beyond-infinitely layered reality does not necessarily qualify one for tier '''1-A', unless it is clearly stated that such characters are unlimited by any dimensions or that they transcend dimensions on a conceptual level, and thus,' '''a '''High 1-B '''tier is generally preferred as a safer low-end to prevent any assumptions. However, there is a considerable possibility that the Prim, a void which predates all of existence, might not abide by any dimensional strata by reason of it being a realm of pure chaos, and thus this character ''might ''qualify for '''1-A '''as well. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Dark Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1